A Thin Line
by breaktheline
Summary: The onset of a violent storm drives Jounouchi to KaibaCorp one night, where he learns that storms can be both real and metaphorical. SetoJou, YAOI.


"I don't want to be here," says Jounouchi, with more violence than is necessary.

"I know."

Kaiba's eyes are unreadable, his face cut up into sharp angles and planes by the shadows. Jou swallows, but doesn't back up.

"I don't want to be here," he repeats with less violence but the same amount of certainty.

"I know," says Kaiba again, because he so clearly _does_. Jou wants to run, he wants to run _forever_, but another part of him never wants to move from this spot. Probably, he thinks with a stunning amount of coherency for the situation he is currently trapped in, probably he couldn't do it, anyway.

"I fucking hate you," he says, _spits_, almost as if he's trying to convince himself. Almost as compensation for the lack of escape routes, the way dogs growl when threatened.

"I know," Kaiba says for the third time with the same voice, the same eyes. However, he's moving, ever so slowly, almost imperceptibly. Jounouchi can't take this. He doesn't _want_ to take this, it's confusing and terrifying and making his heart pound harder than it should be. Why this should be is something he isn't entirely sure of, the answer is lost somewhere between Kaiba's fingers and cheekbones and dangerous, shadowed eyes.

Outside, lightning splits the sky in two, and Jounouchi thinks that nature's fury is absolutely nothing compared to the turmoil in his mind.

He swallows, and stumbles over a stack of books when he tries to take a step backwards. Kaiba doesn't seem to notice. Thunder rumbles ominously, like a war in the distance.

"Look," starts Jounouchi, unsure of where that sentence is going and if he even wants to finish it. He doesn't want to be here. He _shouldn't_ be here. With Kaiba. Anywhere with Kaiba clearly isn't safe, and although Jounouchi has always considered himself a bit of a daredevil, this is no ordinary danger.

"Jounouchi," Kaiba cuts him off with little more than a whisper, soft, but deadly nonetheless. He's close now, close enough to punch, or to -- to kiss. Jou swallows again, but stands his ground.

"Was," he tries to ask, the words sticking in his throat, "was that a question? Because I -- "

"Shut up, mutt," Kaiba replies, and Jou can _feel_ each individual syllable on his skin. Lightning slices through the room once more, illuminating Kaiba's face for a heartbeat. His eyes seem black, lips barely parted, expression indecipherable yet somehow fiery. Jou wants to back away, he _needs_ to back away or he knows he's going to get burned, but he is completely frozen in place.

"I hate you," he says again, though softer, and his breath hitches as Kaiba's eyes meet his own.

"I know," Kaiba tells him, and pushes their lips together like the crashing clouds outside.

There's lightning, two beats, then thunder, and Jou's eyes slide shut of their own volition. This is the least safe thing he's ever done, but there's nothing he can do about it. It's all wet heat and electricity in his veins, his heart hammering hard enough to break a rib. He can feel stubble grazing his skin as Kaiba pulls away suddenly.

Jounouchi opens his eyes and Kaiba is watching him, as unreadable as ever, chest rising and falling quickly. The thunder is an oncoming freight train, shaking the building to its foundations, and there are strong fingers on Jounouchi's hips, shoulders.

"I," he begins, and for the barest moment the lightning shows the blue of Kaiba's eyes, which burn so intensely that he has to look away.

"I thought I told you," Kaiba growls, pushing him until his back hits the wall and _oh_ Jounouchi doesn't think he's ever let himself feel so helpless, "to _shut up_."

He doesn't give Jou any time to reply.

There's fingers and teeth, then, and a hot tongue tracing his earlobe, and Jou whimpers into the night. He can't even breathe, and he doesn't want this except he does, he _does_, and he always has. Kaiba's hands are on his face, his chest, his waist, tracing the curve of his ass and Jounouchi can't even _think_ except that this is happening now, and he should really pay attention.

It's all fingers and tongues, a hand tangled roughly in his hair and another palming his cock, a strong mouth muffling his strangled cry. The lightning outside mingles with the fire coursing through him as Kaiba pushes him harder against the wall, forcing his head back and biting his throat. He is shaking, helpless, a complete victim of the lust which rakes his hands through thick brown hair and causes his fingers to tremble as they work at the buttons of an expensive white dress shirt.

Kaiba's chest is smooth and hot against his own, and this is made of sweat and skin and blazing white heat, Kaiba's grunting thrusts and Jou's legs locked tight around his waist. Thunder crashes outside and it's a remarkably fitting soundtrack for the two of them, Jounouchi thinks faintly. The lightning is spiraling through him now, leaving no room for thought, no room for anything but Kaiba's skin against his and their eyes suddenly locked, and _I hate you I hate you I hate you_ becomes _I want you I need you I fucking _love_ you_ and in that moment, Jounouchi somehow understands.

Kaiba makes a noise unlike any other, his eyes sliding shut as he thrusts so hard, and Jou presses his forehead to his shoulder.

"Kaiba," he says, and his voice isn't his own, there's something he needs to say but he's going to literally _explode_, "S-Seto."

For a moment Jounouchi can't breathe, and he thinks with remarkable clarity that this was certainly a long time coming. Then the thunder lets loose in his head, his entire body and he feels his fingers clenching spasmodically at Kaiba's shoulders as he fucking _screams_.

His eyes meet the startlingly blue ones before him, wild and primal and fiery. Kaiba's fingers are clenched on his upper arms hard enough to bruise, his hair sweaty and disheveled and lit by a sudden flash of lightning as his lips part in a sharp gasp, etched forever in Jou's memory. Then the fingers are gone and Jou is panting, boneless, against the wall. The storm still thunders outside, rain whipping against the windows in sharp sheets.

Kaiba says nothing, re-buttoning his shirt. Jou doesn't want to look at him, but he can't look away.

Lightning flashes once more and yet Kaiba's eyes are still hooded by shadow, betraying nothing. He's turning to leave, and Jounouchi chokes on the words he's never been able to say.

"Kaiba," he says instead, with sweat in his eyes and his shirt hanging off his shoulders, "wait."

Kaiba pauses, but doesn't turn. Jounouchi's breath hitches slightly, and he wipes a shaking hand over his brow.

"I don't hate you," he whispers.

Kaiba does turn, then, all grace and power, complete control. Lightning floods the room with split-second illumination, and Jou thinks he can see a slice of cold cerulean beyond the barrier of shadows.

"I know."


End file.
